One Night Stand
by starfirenighthood
Summary: When Dick woke up in the morning, he wasn't expecting to have a hangover and be in a place that wasn't his house. Even more surprising was who the said place belonged to, and Dick couldn't remember a damned thing.


Author's Note: So this idea is the product of watching so many of my favorite youtubers play the game 'One Night Stand' which is an interesting game and one day I just started writing and this is what came out of that. Yeah it's taken me a while to finally get it up, oops, but here you go. So, enjoy! ;)

Warning: Language, graphic sexual content, and this is a **_slash!_** M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own these characters.

* * *

Dick's POV

Ugh...

...

...

...

...My head...

...

...

...What happened to me last night?...

...

...

...

...

...I don't remember anything...

...

Hesitantly, I open my eyes, and I'm immediately hit by how sore my body is. _What the hell._ When I work up the courage to look around, I realize that I'm not in my room. In fact, I don't recognize this place at _all_. All I remember is being at home, drinking a few beers after a night of fighting crime and someone knocked on my window. I wasn't kidnapped, or drugged was I?

Taking a moment to process things, I don't believe that I was. That's a relief. I look over to the other side of the bed but no one's there, the blanket covering the bed isn't even out of place. What the actual fuck is going on? I don't drink and go back to some random person's house to have sex, especially when I was _home,_ and judging by how my pants are hanging from the ceiling right now I'm pretty sure that's what happened.

How did they even get up there?

Wait, one problem at a time, Dick. Just breathe. Well my boxers are right next to the bed at least. Quickly I grab them and slip them on, quietly I start to snoop around to see if I can figure out where I am. There's a dresser, a small bookshelf tucked into the corner of the room, the bed I woke up on, and a bedside table and that's it. There isn't anything laying out for me to check, and I decide to not be creep so I simply sit back down where I woke up and wait to see if someone comes back.

Better to wait than be a jerk and sneak out, besides I wanna know who it is anyway.

It seemed like an eternity, but it was probably only like five minutes, until I heard a door opening and closing and some rummaging around. Feeling very nervous and exposed, I covered myself with the blanket and waited as footsteps came closer to the closed door. It opened and a man stepped inside, and my mouth dropped open in shock.

"Jason?"

Cocking his head to the side, Jason Todd looked me up and down and considered me. My mind began reeling, and I felt sick. We had _sex?_ I've never done anything with another guy before, let alone Jason. I could tell the wheels in his head were turning, his bluish green eyes trying to figure out what was wrong. Really everything was wrong. Apparently I had sex with my 'brother' last night and I don't even remember it. That's extremely disappointing. I don't see Jason all that much, but I try to do everything I can for him. I love him, as more than a brother should of course and my one chance I got to be with him and I don't even remember it.

Sometimes life isn't fair.

However, apparently something in my demeanor or eyes must've tipped him off because suddenly he stated "You don't remember." Sheepishly I looked away, shaking my head 'no'. What? What didn't I remember? "Well you did drink a lot last night" Jason mused, something like kindness warming his eyes, "come on, I got you breakfast and there isn't any sense in letting it go to waste."

I nodded my head, practically whispering "Okay." Then I looked up at my pants, wondering how I'd get them down.

A chuckle came from the doorway and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound as I looked over at the other man as he dug around in what I guessed to be his dresser. The sound of Jason laughing meant he wasn't angry at me which calmed my nerves a little. How the hell did I end up here if I was in my apartment? Suddenly there was a pair of pants hitting me in the face and I made an 'oof' sound, face heating up as I peaked up at Jason who was now standing over me.

"You can wear these" the younger told me, and I could only nod.

Suddenly he leaned down so he was eye level with me and I held my breath, looking him in the eye. His lips pressed against my cheek and then he was gone, walking away as my face heated up at the gesture he had made. I was so confused and Jason's strange behavior didn't help as my face heated up at the gesture he had made. After finally putting on Jason's pants, I sat down at his dining room table which he had waited and lead me to. I took a look around and concluded I was in his safe house.

Wherever that may be.

It was rather empty and open. A couch and tv were situated a while away and the dining room table was next to the small kitchen, a bathroom and bedroom situated in a small hallway off to the side, his motorcycle was parked inside next to his Red Hood gear. As I stared at the front door I heard Jason rummaging around behind me and suddenly I was hit with a memory.

 ** _..._**

 _"Jason" Dick practically giggled, letting out a rather girlish squeal as the larger man kissed at his neck and pulled at the skin with his teeth._

 _They only made it inside a few steps beyond the closed door of Jason's safe house before the older was being pressed up against it by his successor. A small moan escaped the acrobat as the other sucked a mark into his skin, Jason's hand creeping up under his shirt. Dick had never thought this would be happening tonight, but oh how glad he was that it in fact was happening._

 _It was about time._

 _Dragging his tongue up the other's throat, Dick whimpered as Jason whispered in his ear hotly "You're gorgeous."_

 _"Jason" Dick muttered as the younger man started to undress him, "I love you."_

 ** _..._**

My face rapidly heated up as Jason placed food on the table in front of me and sat down across from me. I had said I loved him? How drunk exactly _was_ I? Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Jason came to my apartment and we had started drinking together, but how exactly did we end up fucking in Jason's safe house? It just didn't make any sense...

"Did you just get a memory of last night or something?" Jason asked, obviously trying to hide a smirk by shoving pancakes in his mouth, "You're being oddly quiet and you haven't even touched your food that I worked so hard to make."

I wasn't feeling up to the banter and I looked down at my plate, picking at the stack of pancakes on my plate. It just didn't make any sense, I would never do this to myself. What was I thinking? Did I really get that drunk? All the stupid shit I must've said, and Jason obviously remembers it all. God, he'll _never_ let me live it down.

"Dick, are you okay? What's wrong?" I was surprised to find him squatting down beside me, a hand on my shoulder. Looking over at him, I could tell he was worried about me.

What was going on? Was I missing something? Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden? Granted ever since Jason had come back from the dead five years ago he had been getting a lot better. Sometimes now he'd come around and hang out with me and we'd talk. I of course loved him, more than I should and now he knows. What am I going to do? Especially since he doesn't love me back.

Jumping back in surprise, my eyes widened as Jason grabbed my face and kissed me gently. _Jason was kissing me, holy fucking shit._ The feeling was overwhelming, but I couldn't close my eyes. Something about this seemed, it felt familiar... Wait...

 ** _..._**

 _Jason threw his head back as laughter bubbled up from his stomach, the sound warm and kind that could only make Dick laugh along and smile as well. Ever since his successor had climbed in through his window a few hours ago, they had drank and joked around. Although he hadn't expected the younger to show up, he was glad he did._

 _This warm fuzzy feeling churned in the older's chest as he watched the other grab another beer for him and himself. He accepted it and when their fingers brushed a blush and goosebumps sparked across his skin as he quickly took another sip, only for Jason to smile and tell him to slow down. It was a known fact that Dick couldn't hold his alcohol that well, not like Jason could._

 _"Hey, Bluebird" Jason murmured, throwing an arm around the other man's shoulders and pulling him closer._

 _Turning to look him in the eye, the older man replied "Yes, Little Wing?"_

 _However Jason's question died on his lips as those gorgeous baby blues focused in on him. It had been happening all night. Their eyes would connect, and they'd just look at each other until one of them could bring themselves to pull away. The silence would stretch out between them before someone would finally snap. However this time, no one did as the air became thick with tension as neither could bring themselves to look away from the other. They were close, so close that Dick could feel the other's breath on his lips. Finally Jason leant forward and took Dick's lips in his own, and all the older could do was melt and return the affection._

 _After all, it was Jason._

 ** _..._**

I gasped and sprung backwards only to land on my ass on the ground, staring up at a very crestfallen looking Jason. "You really don't remember anything, do you?" he asked, sadness apparent in his voice.

Swallowing hard, I looked away unable to take the hurt look in his eyes. It looked like I had just betrayed him. "Parts."

"Apparently none that matter."

At that I looked over at him inquisitively, asking "What was so important about last night?"

Effectively shutting down, the younger only said "Nothing."

It seemed that what ever had happened, he was unwilling to speak about it. Maybe he didn't want to? Maybe Jason regretted it and was just trying to be nice to me. I don't know, all I know is that in that moment I was tired of feeling like a bumbling idiot and I had had enough. I just wanted to leave.

Embarrassed and confused I got up and said "All I know is we were drunk and apparently we fucked and that's all I remember besides me making a fool of myself, so if you'll excuse me I'm just going to grab my stuff and leave now."

Jason didn't say anything, he simply stood there looking like I had slapped him, which was strange coming from him. Normally he'd jump at the opportunity to fight, but he wasn't rising to my defensiveness. However, I tried to pay it no mind as I walked back to his room and gathered up my clothing and even managed to snag my pants.

Heat coloring my cheeks betrayed me as I tried to look as dignified as I could as I muttered a quick goodbye before leaving and wandering out into the smoggy Blüdhaven morning air, not even sparing Jason a second glance. Obviously this was all just some trick to fool me, to use this against me because that was what he wanted to do, right?

I tried to convince myself I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't exactly sure.

Eventually I made my way home and didn't even bother with the mess my living room was in. I stepped into the shower after looking in the mirror, and _holy_ shit. My hair was mused and sticking up everywhere, hickeys and bite marks covering pretty much every inch of my skin and there were bruises on my hips that I discovered as I let the spray from the shower hit my back.

It looked like I had been in a bad fight, and lost.

A headache was starting to emerge from the drinking and activities last night, I'd have to take some painkillers later. I placed my hands gently over the bruises and I got another piece to the puzzle.

 ** _..._**

 _"Shit, Dick."_

 _"Jaaason."_

 _The moans emanating from Jason's small bedroom only increased further as Dick finally sunk down onto the other. Gripping his hips tightly, the older wasn't given any chance to adjust before he was being lifted and slammed back down as the younger moved him at the rate he desired. A loud moan escaped the acrobat as the antihero began thrusting up into him as well, and it felt_ so _good._

 _Dick's back arched as Jason began aiming for that sweet bundle of neves that had the man above him a moaning, whimpering mess. Snapping his hips, it earned the older of the two a loud moan from the other. And just when it felt like he was going to go over the edge, it was all gone._

 _Whining loudly at the loss, Dick wasn't given much of a chance to complain as he was shoved onto his stomach. Face landing in a pillow, he made a small noise in the back of his throat as he felt Jason shift behind him. Then suddenly his ass was being lifted in the air until he was on his knees, and then the other thrusted inside of him again. All he could do was moan over and over again as he was fucked mercilessly until again he was at that edge, and then he was over it making a mess of the sheets as the man behind him moaned and spilled inside of him._

 _And yet, Jason still didn't stop there._

 ** _..._**

Well, that answers that question.

I could feel my face heat up at the memory and I cleared my throat, going back to washing my hair. See, last night was exactly what I thought it was. It was drunken, meaningless, rough sex and I will not allow Jason to hold it over my head. I feel used, and I don't like it in the slightest.

As I continued to clean myself off from all of the sex I apparently had, I couldn't shake this feeling that I was missing something. That there was something important that I didnt know. Dismissing the thought however, I stepped out of the shower and dried off trying to forget the way Jason sounded last night. It kept playing on a loop in my brain.

With a sigh I got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and walked out to my living room, finding beer bottles strewn about and my couch a disheveled mess. Grabbing a trash bag, I started picking up the bottles as I thought about what could've happened on this couch that I didn't remember. I winced.

I know he hadn't come here with the intention to fuck me, but how did we end up at his place though?

Filing it away with all of my other questions, I finished cleaning and took some much needed painkillers and climbed into bed. As I laid there staring up at the ceiling, I thought about Jason. About what we had done together, and from what I can remember I seemed very willing. Yet again I was drunk, so I'm not sure if I would have agreed to whatever had landed us fucking like that. I can remember it going on for what seems like hours, but I can't remember how it started or ended. And just when I was about to fall asleep, I suddenly remembered something else.

 ** _..._**

 _"Hey, there's something I wanna show you" Jason murmured, an arm wrapped securely around Dick's waist as they cuddled on the couch._

 _Looking up at the other man, he simply nodded saying "Lead the way, Little Wing," trusting the other man especially after what he had just said._

 _With a smile the antihero grabbed his predecessor's hand, lacing their fingers together and leading him out of the window he had just come from. They made their way across town to Jason's safe house which happened to be in the very outskirts of town in its own secluded area. There he brought Dick to the roof, and showed him the stars._

 _Together they sat there for what seemed like hours, simply watching the stars and talking as they held hands. Then everything quickly began speeding up as the younger leant down, pressing his lips gently against the other's._

 ** _..._**

Huh, that's interesting. Why would Jason want to show me the stars? I remember him being really sweet to me and, he told me something. He said something to me that made me so happy, oh what was it? It was something really important. I lied awake for an hour simply trying to remember more, what he had said, but nothing else came to me. Eventually I fell asleep, my body and mind exhausted as I drifted off.

I woke up at around eight in the afternoon the same day, and groggily I got up and made my way to my kitchen as my stomach grumbled loudly. I hadn't eaten anything today, and that was a mistake. Rummaging through my fridge, it only made me think of Jason this morning and how uncharacteristically nice he was when he made me pancakes.

Sighing I scrubbed a hand over my face, and decided to get my mind off of things by randomly flipping to a channel on my tv. As I grabbed the milk to poor into my bowl of cereal, I glanced over at my tv and watched some chick flick that was on. I raised an eyebrow as apparently the characters confessed their love for each other. Shaking my head, I opened my jug of milk and cast my couch a passing glance.

That's when it hit me.

With a gasp I dropped the carton of milk onto the floor as I brought my hands up to my mouth in shock, not caring as the last of it drained out onto my tile floor.

 ** _..._**

 _Slowly Jason pulled away from Dick's lips, their eyes fluttering open as grins lit up their faces. Taking a deep breath, the younger managed to work up his courage. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, Dickiebird" the younger mused, running his fingers through the other's dark locks, "but I love you."_

 _"Oh, Jason, I love you too" Dick replied, offering the other a teary eyed smile._

 _With that the antihero grabbed the other and dragged him into a kiss. They continued to kiss for a while, and then ended up cuddled up together. Until eventually he stated that he wanted to show his predecessor something, and together hand in hand Jason lead them to watch the stars because Dick looked so beautiful in moonlight._

 ** _..._**

He loves me, Jason _loves_ me.

Holy shit, he loves me! That's why he was being so nice and acting so weird, because he told me he loves me and I said I loved him back. Shit, oh no. I have to talk to him, I have to fix this. Taking off in a sprint, I climbed out of my window in still only sweatpants leaving my tv on and milk all over my kitchen, but I didn't dare. I tried to desperately remember how we got there last night as I took off across the rooftops.

As I began running towards Jason's safe house, more memories of last night came flooding back to me as I tried to keep going.

 ** _..._**

 _Under the stars, Jason continued to kiss Dick. As their lips moved together, suddenly the younger pulled back and the intensity of his gaze set the acrobat's skin aflame. "I want to make love to you."_

 _The words completely caught Dick off guard, but as he searched the other's eyes it quickly faded away into happiness. "Please do."_

 _As they made their way, practically stumbling, into the Red Hood's safe house Jason had Dick pinned against his front door and assaulted his neck with kisses. "Bluebird, I don't wanna do this if you won't remember in the morning."_

 _Shaking his head, the older jumped up and wrapped his legs around the other's torso as the other cupped his ass to support his weight. "I don't want to wait, I promise I'll remember."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I could never forget."_

 _With that their kisses deepened as Jason carried Dick to his room in the safehouse he called home. Their clothes melted away and soon the older man found himself on his back, the other's lubed up fingers slowly working him open. A completely new sensation that had him squirming and moaning, Jason slowly preparing his new lover._

 _Once he deemed him ready enough, he slowly began thrusting into the man below him. Kisses and soft touches were exchanged as Jason slowly brought him closer and closer to the edge. Practically covering his body in love and attention as the younger whispered sweet nothings in his ear until they both eventually came._

 _After they had recovered from that, they continued to have sex. With each round it got rougher and rougher, but never lost any meaning behind it as their desire simply became too much to bare until Jason was fucking Dick into the mattress so hard he was screaming words that weren't even English, although most of them were just 'I love you' anyways._

 _At the end of it all, the acrobat cuddled up to the antihero as they tried to catch their breath. "I love you, Bluebird."_

 _"And I love you, Little Wing."_

 ** _..._**

Unbidden tears stung at the corners of my eyes as I finally reached Jason's safehouse, out of breath and exhausted, I pounded on the door yelling "Little Wing, open up!"

"What, what, what, what's wrong?" Jason asked frantically, worry clouding his face as he looked down at me.

I shook my head as tears ran down my cheeks, I sniffled and murmured "I remember."

At first he seemed confused as to what I meant, then suddenly his eyes widened in understanding as he cupped my face, asking quietly "How much?"

"All of it" I answered with a grin.

Jason's face suddenly shifted into pure happiness as he let out a giddy laugh, picking me up by the waist as I wrapped myself around him. Carrying me inside, he shut the door and pressed me up against it as he began littering my face with kisses. I giggled and squirmed as the man I loved wiped away my tears and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too" was my only response before I dragged him in for a passionate kiss.

I couldn't help but moan as his tongue snuck in between my lips and intermingled with mine. Then his hips were pushing into my own, and I wiggled against him. "God, babe, I was so worried you wouldn't remember" he murmured in my ear before pulling on the lobe with his teeth.

A noise got trapped in the back of my throat before I managed to breath out "I could never forget."

At that I heard him chuckle and sniffle, and I grabbed his face in both of my hands and wiped away his tears. "Hey, baby don't cry. I remember, I remember and I love you. I love you so much" I trailed off before his lips were back, dominating my own.

Moaning as I felt one of his hands grope my ass, I pulled back from our kiss and pulled his bottom lip with me which earned me a moan. The sound felt like liquid fire through my veins, and I dragged him closer whispering "Make love to me."

He chuckled and I smiled, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'd be happy to, bluebird."

An extremely girlish squeal that I will never admit to making escaped me as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me towards his bedroom. I saw him smiling before he tossed me on top of his bed where I landed with a bounce as I giggled. Then he was crawling towards me on the bed, and he dragged me down by the foot until I was under him. Smiling, I dragged him down for a kiss as he ran his hands up my side.

All of the playfulness drained out of me though and was replaced by lust when Jason whispered hotly in my ear "I'm going to make you feel so good."

I couldn't help but let out a soft moan before he was stripping me of my clothes. For some reason my face heated up as he threw both of our shirts away and I got a good view of his chest. I know I've seen it before but all those memories are still kind of fuzzy, and seeing the real thing right in front of me felt like a dream come true.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to go gentle on you" he murmured into my neck that he was currently kissing, before tugging on the skin with his teeth. The moan that escaped me turned into more of a high pitched whimper as his tongue followed after. My hips moved forward on their own at the feeling as he sucked on one of my collar bones, leaving even more marks on me.

Then his hips were moving and pushing into my own, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slowly ground down against me. I couldn't help but let out moans as he kissed down to my chest, before he dragged his tongue very pointedly over one of my nipples. I didn't even know that could feel so good as my back arched. He spent what felt like forever simply sucking and licking on both of them and by the time he decided to stop I was completely destroyed.

Finally Jason kissed back up to my lips and over to my ear, asking "Do you want me to touch you, Dickie?"

Nodding, albeit a little too eagerly, he smiled at me before sliding my pants and underwear off. When his calloused hand wrapped around me I nearly lost it at the feeling. It all felt so new but like I had done this so many times before, and I guess I kind of had, but right now it felt so much better than I could have ever remembered it feeling.

"Like this, babe?"

Again I could only nod as he tantalizingly stroked me ever so slowly. He silenced my whine by kissing me, and I moaned into our kiss as his finger lazily wiped up the precome I had and used it to lubricate his hand. Our tongues lazily brushed each other as I began undoing his pants, and I swatted his hand away from my erection so he would take his pants off.

I made a sound of approval as he kicked his underwear and pants off, and the arousal running through my body only doubled as I drank in the sight of Jason completely naked. It was definitely a sight to behold. However, he kissed me and slid back in between my legs. A moan escaped us both as he ground his own erection into mine.

Licking the shell of my ear, he sucked a mark into my skin behind it after whispering "You feel so good."

My breath hitched and I wanted so much more in that instant. "Jason" I managed to get out between my pants.

"Yes?"

"Please" I started, being interrupted by a moan at a particular harsh snap of his hips into my own, "please, I want you inside of me."

He moaned in my ear at my words and could only nod his head at my request. Kissing me deeply as he reached onto his nightstand, he finally found the bottle of lube from last night and pulled away whispering "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he squeezed a generous amount of it onto his fingers, saying "It might sting a little at first."

I only nodded, feeling a little bit nervous like this was my first time. Biting back a chuckle at the thought, I simply let him pull me closer and push my legs up around his hips. Jason leant down and kissed me softly as he circled the rim of my hole before pushing a digit slowly in. I tensed up a bit but easily relaxed and let out small noises of pleasure as he slowly thrusted his finger inside of me.

Gradually he added another finger as he worked me open, occasionally scissoring them to stretch me further. It felt really good, but I couldn't keep myself from shivering in anticipation as he whispered "Are you ready?"

Replying with a simple "yes," Jason smiled at me and it oozed love and affection and I just about melted through the bed.

"Babe, it's gonna hurt a little but then it'll feel really good I promise" he told me in such a loving tone as he slicked himself up that I couldn't help but smile as I nodded.

Jason returned the smile before he started kissing my neck as he slowly pushed inside of me. A moan came from him and I grunted from the slight burn until finally he was fully sheathed inside of me. My body seemed determined to be tense for a minute while he whispered encouraging words to me. Finally I was able to will myself to relax, and ever so slowly he rolled his hips.

The feeling was so incredible I don't think there's a word to describe it. It felt like every single nerve in my body was in overload from the pleasure and my skin tingled with it from where his hands were gripping my hips up to where his lips were kissing at my skin. Then it only intensified as Jason pulled back almost completely before pushing himself back in completely.

A moan escaped me as he slowly set a pace of thrusting in and out of me while he kissed me all over. I grabbed his hands and he pinned mine above my head before lacing our fingers together as he continued moving his hips. I don't think I could've felt any better, until he adjusted his hips a little bit and then I was seeing stars. Moaning his name, Jason made a noise at that and he kissed me. Ever so slightly he moved a bit faster, and I moaned with every thrust into our kiss as his tongue slipped inside my mouth only making me feel better.

Then suddenly I was right there at the edge, and Jason knew it. With a smile and a bite to my lip he whispered "Come for me."

I moaned his name loudly as I did just that, the pleasure becoming too great as I spilled in between our stomachs. My body tightened around Jason and I heard him moan my name brokenly before he spilled inside of me. He collapsed on top of me once he was finished, and I blissfully closed my eyes as I tried to catch my breath.

Never have I ever felt so good before, and I would love to feel like this more often. After a few minutes, Jason pulled out of me and I couldn't stop a whine from leaving me at the loss. He smiled at me and kissed me before grabbing something to clean us off with. Laying down on his back, he pulled me on top of him as I smiled and traced scars lazily on his chest.

Together was sat in a comfortable silence as his hand rubbed my back lovingly. Finally I broke the silence as I leaned up on an elbow, looking down at him. "I'm sorry about earlier" I admitted, sadly running a hand through the white streak in his otherwise black hair.

Shaking his head, Jason grabbed my hand away from his hair and laced our fingers together. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand before saying "Bluebird, don't worry about it. I know you didn't remember and it must've been really confusing, I understand. I'm just happy we're together now."

I smiled shakily down at him, holding back tears as I questioned "Are we now?"

A blush colored his face, before he looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes and asked "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will" I answered, and he smiled and flipped us over and kissed me again.

I couldn't help but giggle as he started kissing my neck once more, and I don't think I've ever been happier. This is something I could definitely get used to, and I'm so glad it wasn't just a simple one night stand.

* * *

So, what did everyone think? I honestly really love how it came out. I tried to make the flashbacks integrate as smoothly as possible, but that's kinda hard :P So sorry if it's choppy. Anyway, tell me what you think! Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed. Remember if you liked it to fave or review, or both! Who knows, maybe I'll add more to this if people want it. ;3 Please and thank you. ;)


End file.
